


Price of Friendship

by Aecrimony



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aecrimony/pseuds/Aecrimony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Price of Hope (1x10) and Jason's leg a.k.a. how it should have happened according to Aecrimony!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says: how the whole injured-leg ordeal should have happened according to me xD I love magic, don't get me wrong, but not when I can exploit the whole hurt/comfort that is happening.

‘That was truly amazing!’ Pythagoras exclaimed with a broad grin, looking at Jason in awe.

Jason, stumbled a step back, followed by another unsteady step.  
‘It doesn’t feel so amazing.’ He answered, putting his hand on his thigh, swallowing as thick blood spread on his pants and seeped through his fingers.

He looked at his hand with a weird feeling of detachment. With every second blood trailed down his leg, draining him, making him feel woozy and lightheaded.

Pythagoras eyes widened when he saw the crimson liquid covering Jason’s head in an alarming amount.

Jason looked up at Pythagoras, trying to hear anything over the rushing sound of blood in his ears. The whole area was spinning and it was just in time Pythagoras rushed over to him, for his knees buckled, unable to support him any longer.

\---

Pythagoras hoisted him through the dense forest, breathing heavy from the extra strain that was put on his shoulders. He needed to get them someplace safe. He was truly useless when it came to fighting now that Jason was gravely injured.

The man was leaning heavily on his shoulder and an occasional whimper came forth from the chapped lips. 

His face was pale and perspiration drops trickling down his temples. Jason was in a very bad state. The injury even worse than the time he was running from the guards and passed out from blood loss due to an arrow wound. 

Jason was trying so hard to get his feet to work, but every time he put any amount of pressure on either of his legs, they turned into jell-o and would collapse.  
He tried to tell Pythagoras he had to stop, that he couldn’t do this anymore. But no words came out, only the wheezing sound of breath rattling in his chest. 

Pythagoras kept shooting glances at him, as they moved further into the forest. Jason wouldn’t last any longer. Blood was still trickling down onto the forest ground, leaving a trail of bread-crumbs for the Scythian warriors.

When dusk started to settle in, Pythagoras found a small clearing where they could hopefully catch their breaths. There hadn’t been any sign nor sound of the warriors, so maybe they were finally safe.

Pythagoras gently deposited Jason on the mossy ground. The warrior immediately turned onto his not-injured leg.

‘We made it.’ Pythagoras said, and exhaled deeply. Jason was pretty heavy...

‘I just hope Hercules is all right.’ Jason said, putting his hand once more on his injury, trying to stem the blood flow. His eyes slid close on their own accord as he was completely spent. 

Pythagoras stared into the darkness, sitting a bit more upright.  
‘When all seems lost, only hope remains.’ He said, more to himself.

Jason could have sworn he heard that saying before.  
‘What’s that from?’ he asked.

‘It’s nothing.’ Pythagoras answered. ‘It’s just a saying.’

There was the snap of a branch, and Pythagoras whipped his head backwards. The motion jarred Jason’s leg, and he couldn’t help but wince.

There was another snap and now Jason had heard it too. He looked around, cursing the dark, for he couldn’t see a damned thing.

Pythagoras jumped onto his feet, taking a protective stance in front of Jason. Jason tried to get up too, but found he was unable to do so.

‘Oh no...’ Pythagoras whispered as he saw the Scythians walking towards them in large numbers.

The mathematician heard Jason struggling as he tried to get up, but he kept falling down.  
Pythagoras dashed towards his injured friend, and put him to the ground. Eyes boring into Jason’s as the man groaned in pain and anguish.

‘I think I’m going to have to sit this one out.’ Jason huffed, trying to reassure Pythagoras, but failing miserably.

‘You never were very good with a sword.’ Pythagoras retorted and squeezed Jason’s shoulder.

They looked at each other for a split second, and Jason caught the imperceptible nod and swallowed. Pythagoras would make a last stand, for the both of them.

\---

Pythagoras grabbed the sword, and mustered all the courage he could find.

‘I may be small and weak and skinny, but I have killed more men, than you have eaten wild boar.’ He bellowed. ‘I give you one chance to escape with your lives.’ 

Once those words were spoken, Jason couldn’t help but smile.  
Foolish, little man, he thought. Foolish, but brave.

‘I will mount your head on a stick.’ Sabas sneered, pointing his sword at Pythagoras’ skinny chest. 

‘Two chances.’ Pythagoras replied. ‘Flee or die.’ he pointed the sword at Sabas now, ready to fight.

Sabas walked towards him, totally unfazed by this little act.

Then, Pythagoras roared, ready to attack when an arrow flit through the dark night and hit Sabas in his back. There were more arrows, and all round Jason and Pythagoras, men cried out as they were shot.

‘What’s happening?’ Jason asked, confused.

‘I am not sure.’ Pythagoras frowned.

‘Hercules?’ Jason suggested.

‘If he is then I will never hear the last of it.’ Pythagoras muttered, trying to get a glimpse of the bowman. 

Then Pythagoras saw the slender frame of a stranger, dashing through the forest.

‘That’s not Hercules...’ he stated.

From the shadows a woman appeared, holding a bow, ready to shoot. She pointed the bow at Pythagoras, who dropped his sword and raised his hands.

‘No, no, no!’ he yelled.

The arrow was released and hit Sabas right in his chest.

Pythagoras heaved out a shaky sigh.

‘Who are you?’ Jason asked.

The woman looked around, in case there were more warriors.

‘I’m Atalanta.’ She said and lowered the bow, finally looking at them.

‘We owe you our lives.’ Jason claimed.

He hissed when Atalanta probed the wound on his leg.

‘Your injury is grave. You are not saved yet.’ She replied.

\---

With the help of Pythagoras, Atalanta built a small fire, small, but bright enough so she could see the wound. She had gathered some herbs on the search for wood and branches. Herbs of which she knew would speed up the healing process.

She gathered a thin bone needle and thread from the small leather pouch on her hip. 

‘This will hurt.’ She said and motioned Pythagoras to come over.

‘I need you to hold him down. I couldn’t find any painkilling herbs, so we have to make do without.’ She explained.  
Jason shot a quick and terrified look at Pythagoras. The mathematician tried to smile encouragingly but the smile fell flat as he saw the needle. 

Atalanta put her hand on Jason’s muscular leg and looked at him.

Jason swallowed thickly and nodded his consent.

The needle pierced Jason’s skin, and so did his scream of agony through the dark forest.

\---

Jason was barely conscious when Atalanta was done stitching. Pythagoras had been pushing Jason firmly against the goatskins when he was still coherent. But now, there was no more fight in him left.

His eyesight wavered as he looked around at the fuzzy shapes around him.

Atalanta grabbed a piece of cloth and poured some water on it. She gently rubbed the dried blood away that marred Jason’s leg. Jason whimpered lightly but did not shift a muscle, too worn out for a simple task like that.

The mysterious woman then made a poultice with the herbs she had gathered and applied it on the ugly injury. She kept shooting glances at Jason in order to gauge his health. Luckily he was a strong man and she had been able to treat him in time. Sure, he would need a few days and enough fluids to replenish the lost blood.

But she had a feeling that the younger man, who had been keeping a silent vigil would make sure of that.

‘Why did you save us?’ the skinny man with the mop of honey-blonde hair queried. He kept looking at Jason with this slight concerned gaze on his face. Pythagoras had retreated back to the fire, in order to keep an eye on Jason, but mainly on this girl. She was a stranger and despite the fact that she had saved him an Jason, it was impossible to tell if she could be trusted.

She glanced at him for a split second and then grabbed a roll of gauze.

‘My Goddess came to me.’ She answered mysteriously. ‘She told me that I must protect you from harm.’ 

When she said that, Pythagoras had an inkling that she meant protecting Jason rather than him.

‘Why?’ Jason whispered softly. 

‘It seems that our paths are destined to cross again in the future.’ Atalanta said with an eerie smile and gently caressed Jason’s face.

The touch was the consent Jason had needed; he was safe and could let himself slip into oblivion.

\---

‘What did you say to him?’ Pythagoras asked, watching Atalanta’s ministrations as she made new arrows. 

She looked up with a scrutinising look on her face.  
‘I told him he must rest.’ She lied smoothly.

\---

Jason slowly flicked his eyes open. It was light outside and the smell of roasting meat was filling the air. He slowly pushed himself a bit more upright, wincing slightly when the stitches pulled a bit. Granted, his leg did not hurt as bad as it had yesterday, but it was still sore.

He shot a glance at the bandage covering his leg and found that there were only a few spots of blood tainting the cloth. Good, the stitches were secure.

He looked up and found to his surprise, Pythagoras and Hercules sitting opposite of him.  
‘Hercules!’ he exclaimed. 

‘Well, you are awake!’ Hercules said, and raised a lump of meat as a way of greeting.

‘And you are alive.’ Jason smiled. He could see the concerned look on Pythagoras’ face however.  
Clearly something had happened when he was unconscious.

‘And eating...’ Jason stated. ‘Where is Atalanta?’ 

‘When we woke, she was gone.’ Pythagoras offered. ‘She left some pigeons roasting on the fire.’

‘Quite a woman.’ Hercules grinned, taking another bite of the roasted meat.

‘I was just thinking, maybe I should continue on to the shores of Scysthenia (?) alone. You should head back to Atlantis. Make sure Jason’s wound is properly seen to.’ Hercules said.

‘My wound is fine, Hercules. It doesn’t hurt anymore, thanks to Atalanta.’ He lied, not wanting to let Hercules go alone.

‘We didn’t come all this way, just to turn back now.’ Pythagoras agreed. ‘We journey to the shores of Scysthenia together.’

Jason nodded and slowly got up, careful not to put too much weight on his leg. He slowly tested his strengths and found it was feeling quite all right. 

He walked up to his friends, sporting only a slight limp.

‘Excellent.’ Hercules uttered with a slight edge of exasperation evident in his voice.

\---

Jason was more than glad when they were almost home. Not only home was safe and he could rest his leg. They could also keep an eye on Hercules. What had happened in the caves was terrible. Hercules was heartfelt, feeling miserably for he could not save Medusa. He would not give up on finding the cure however, even if it was the last thing he’d do. And that was what scared Jason and Pythagoras so.

It was perhaps a 3-hour journey back to Atlantis. Something they would have easily done, but Hercules was not really with them at the moment and Jason had been lingering behind, his leg now causing troubles.  
Pythagoras had been steering Hercules in the right direction for about an hour when he looked back at Jason. He frowned when he saw Jason limping at least 9 meters away from them.  
‘Are you okay?’ Pythagoras queried and stopped walking, fully turning around.

Jason shook his head, steadying himself on a tree.  
‘My leg really hurts.’ He whispered, legs trembling.

‘Here, sit down. Let me have a look at it.’ Pythagoras offered.

Hercules looked back and pointed out: ‘I told you, you lot should have gone back to Atlantis.’ 

Jason offered him a weary grin and sat down on the forest soil. 

Pythagoras unwrapped the bandage with nimble fingers, wincing in sympathy when the cloth was stuck to Jason’s skin.  
Jason whimpered when Pythagoras slowly peeled the bandage off. New droplets of blood trickled down Jason’s leg.

‘Looks like the first signs of infection have set in.’ Pythagoras stated.  
‘This is not good, Jason.’ 

Jason looked down at the injury. It was true. The skin around the wound was inflamed and swollen.  
‘I’ve seen worse.’ Jason consoled and glanced carefully at Pythagoras. The mathematician truly was concerned. 

Oh right...he was in Ancient Greece. No antibiotics, no sterile environment, no water-resistant band-aids. He had fallen during a hiking trip in the Ardennes. They were too far in the woods to call for assistance so they had bound the laceration on his arm and had continued their journey. When they had gotten back, the arm had been throbbing immensely and it was hot to the touch. 

Infection, the doctor had said. They had given him a shot of penicillin and the strict order to keep it clean and dry for the next weeks. 

There was still a small scar visible on his lower arm.

But that was back in the 21st century. 

‘It’s okay, Pythagoras. Let’s just get back home and we can treat it properly.’ Jason smiled. 

He knew he had made the mistake by sitting down. Now it was 3 times as hard to get up and back moving. He was exhausted, to be honest. That’s what blood loss did to you.

‘Let me help you, otherwise you will collapse before we even reach the gates.’ Hercules offered and hoisted Jason’s arm over his shoulder, wrapping the other arm around Jason’s waist.

Jason trudged along.

\---

Jason all but collapsed on his bed. He let out a groan as his back touched the relatively soft mattress.  
Sweat was slowly drying on his skin, and he knew it would be better to get up and get cleaned. Just so the infection could not spread. But he was so exhausted. He simply couldn’t be bothered to get up.

There was the sound of an opening and closing door. Followed by a weary sigh and...Was that a sob?

Jason closed his eyes for a second; mustering the last ounce of sheer willpower he had and got up on unsteady feet.

‘Pythagoras?’ he asked and limped into the kitchen, seeing his little friend sitting at the table, head cradled in his hands.

The lithe frame of the mathematician stilled for a second.  
‘Go back to bed, Jason. You need to rest.’ A rather steady voice said. But Jason recognised the tremor in his voice, a sign of Pythagoras’ distress.

Jason pushed aside his own exhaustion to comfort Pythagoras. He limped over to the mathematician and without a fuss he wrapped his strong arms around Pythagoras head and shoulders.  
Pythagoras froze and for a split second Jason was scared Pythagoras would push him away.

But then two slender arms wrapped around Jason’s waist, followed by heavy sobbing.

Jason gently rubbed Pythagoras’ heaving back in comforting circles, soothing the man as best as he could. The man just had to let it all out. And he would be the one Pythagoras could hang onto. 

Finally after what seemed for a long time, the sobs started to quiet down. There was the occasional hiccup and some soft gasps. Just in time, Jason bitterly thought, his leg was trembling awfully, pain shooting up the leg in intervals. 

Pythagoras shifted but did not let go. He exhaled deeply and looked up at Jason. His eyes were red and blood-shot, sparkling with tears in the midday sun. 

He gave a shaky smile, which seemed as if it could be shattered way too easily and blinked tiredly.  
‘Sorry.’ He muttered and let go of Jason’s waist, rubbing his eyes fervently. 

‘There is nothing to be sorry for, it’s the least I could do.’ Jason answered and squeezed Pythagoras’ shoulder.

He knew Pythagoras was feeling awful for this whole situation. He had seen the look on Hercules’ face, the unshed tears in the large man’s eyes. 

Guilt was eating Pythagoras, and if Jason didn’t do anything about it, it would escalate quickly.

‘None of this is your fault, Pythagoras. You know that right?’ Jason said.

Pythagoras shook his head and refused to look at Jason.  
‘It is. I am a terrible friend, I lied-‘ 

‘You lied because you didn’t want Hercules to sacrifice himself. I would have done the exact same thing. You are a great friend.’ Jason interrupted and lowered a bit so he was a bit more at eye height.

Eventually Pythagoras looked up with those incredible big blue eyes, which were filled with too much pain for a man of his age.

‘This isn’t your fault. If I had been in your shoes, I would have done the exact same thing. You can’t let this get into your head. It will kill you.’ Jason continued, looking into Pythagoras’ eyes. The man needed to know that he was not to blame.

Lesser men had committed suicide because of guilty gnawing at them. He didn’t want to think about it...He couldn’t...Pythagoras did not deserve this.

Pythagoras nodded and sighed deeply. A small smile crossed his features. But this time, the smile was more believable. 

‘Thank you, Jason.’ 

‘Anytime.’ 

Pythagoras got up and looked out of the window. There was merry chattering from the people in the streets. 

Jason smiled and made way to the bathroom. Well, he tried. As soon as he moved, the muscles in his injured leg seized up and pain lashed through his thigh.

‘Dammit.’ He hissed under his breath. 

‘Jason, sit down before you fall down.’ Pythagoras had heard the curse and saw Jason trying not to keel over.

‘I’m fine. I just need to get to the bathroom and clean up.’ Jason smiled but didn’t get any further.

‘Nonsense Jason, you’ve been walking with this injury for far too long as it is. You need rest. And you need it now.’ Pythagoras argued and grabbed Jason’s arm, helping him sit down.

Jason complied but shook his head.  
‘I need to clean the wound before it really gets infected. I promise I will get some rest afterwards.’ He told Pythagoras. 

‘Just stay here.’ Pythagoras muttered and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jason leant tiredly against the table, resting his elbow on the table surface, head cradled in his hand.  
He must have dozed off for a moment for suddenly a hand on his shoulder roused him.

‘Are you still with me, Jason?’ Pythagoras queried, setting a large bowl on the table. 

Jason smiled at him, giving a small nod.

With the help of Pythagoras and a few swear words, they situated the injured leg on a stool, so it was easier for Pythagoras to clean the wound.

Jason leant back against the table, hissing as Pythagoras carefully tried to unstick the dirty bandage. The mathematician wet the cloth and tried to loosen the stiff bandage by soaking it. It remained glued stuck to Jason’s skin however.

‘Just rip it off.’ Jason muttered. This was really hurting and he just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.  
Pythagoras gave a curt nod and looked at Jason.  
‘Sorry for this.’ He apologised and ripped the bandage off. 

All Jason could do was scream.

\--- 

As soon as the bandage was ripped off, pain laced through his leg. Fresh blood started to trickle steadily onto the ground. 

Blacked dots started to cloud Jason’s vision and he suddenly started to feel hot and cold at the same time. 

Okay, this is not good...he thought and gripped the table edge tighter.

Pythagoras was cleaning the wound, unaware of Jason’s distress as he tried to staunch the bleeding. The stitches had maintained, thank the Gods for that. He dipped the cloth in the soiled water, making a mental not to get fresh water, and started to clean the wound some more.  
The fabric of Jason’s trousers was in the way however.

‘We need to get you of these trousers.’ Pythagoras said and looked up. He frowned when he saw Jason’s pallor. 

‘Hey, Jason. Come on, stay with me.’ He gently patted Jason’s clammy face. The man’s eyes were unfocused and were wandering around, unable to stick at one point.

Jason tried to focus, but he felt himself slowly slipping away. He heard Pythagoras, but it was muffled and far away. 

Pythagoras’ blue eyes were the last things he saw before everything went dark.

\---

Pythagoras only just managed to keep Jason on the chair as the man slumped sideways. He knew this would come eventually. Jason had been walking around on borrowed time. Pythagoras grunted and looked around frantically.

The bed it was...

Surely, the Gods must have given Pythagoras some unknown source of strength. How else was he able to move Jason from the table to the bed? Granted, it was not far, but Jason was heavy and tall and not to mention unconscious.

But he did manage; he all but dropped Jason on the mattress and puffed out a breath, straightening his back. He headed back to the table, got clean water and some fresh cloths.

Jason was still out of it and somewhere Pythagoras hoped he would for a while just so he wouldn’t feel the pain. 

Pushing aside the awkwardness, he took off Jason’s pants and went back to cleaning the wound.

Satisfied with his work, Pythagoras bandaged the wound and pulled a thin blanket over Jason’s torso.  
He laid a damp cloth on Jason’s forehead after having felt a slight raise in temperature. He just hoped it was the exertion and not the infection spreading.

Pythagoras got up and glanced at Jason.  
‘Please get better.’ He whispered and returned to his own bed.

\--- 

Jason groaned when he finally came to. He could feel something on his forehead and also the fact that his leg wasn’t hurting as bad as it had been earlier.

He opened his eyes and blinked slowly.

He was lying in bed. And he did felt gradually better.

Looking around he spotted Pythagoras at the table, busy drawing on a piece of parchment. Triangles, most likely. 

Jason sighed deeply and shifted a bit, trying to get a comfortable position.

Pythagoras looked upright as he heard Jason shift. A warm smile spread across his features and he got up, bringing a cup of water with him.

‘Welcome back.’ He smiled and handed Jason the cup.

‘Sorry for the trouble.’ Jason muttered sheepishly and slowly took a sip. 

‘It’s okay. It would have happened sooner or later. Now you just need to rest.’ 

Jason nodded but frowned.

‘Where is Hercules?’ 

He saw Pythagoras fidget and look petulantly.  
‘At the tavern most likely. He will be back, though. He always does in the end.’ 

Jason looked at Pythagoras but decided not to push the matter and nodded once more, before lying back down.

‘I know he will.’ He agreed.

\---

Hercules did come back that evening. Not as drunk as they had expected him to be. He was actually fairly sober. He did not say a word, but that much could be expected after what had happened today.

They ate in silence, Jason propped up in bed, nursing a bowl of soup. No one spoke; the only sound was the clattering of the wooden spoons in their bowls. 

Then Hercules looked up, staring intently at Pythagoras.

‘I need to thank you, Pythagoras.’ He said.

Pythagoras looked up.

‘For not telling me. It was stupid. Medusa would not have forgiven me if I had sacrificed myself for her. Now I can find a better cure so we can both live happily.’ Hercules told Pythagoras.

The mathematician nodded and laid his slim hand over Hercules’.

‘It’s what any friend would have done.’ Pythagoras said and squeezed the limb.

‘I know. I am blessed with two fantastic friends.’ Hercules nodded at Jason.

Jason smiled.

Yes, Hercules was right. They were good friends. They were like the Greek Musketeers, Jason thought with a smile.

He liked that thought.

They would be all right in the end, he was sure of that.

They would.

_Einde_


End file.
